cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Slash Commands
The start... This article will probably be a long-term effort to get complete and formatted. I've created the stub so that it will be a start... -- TonyV 14:00, 27 Jan 2006 (CST) Undocumented Command I added in a command (/RequestExitMission) that doesn't appear on the /CmdList and there are 2 or 3 more that I can remember that also do not appear there. I'll have to dig them up. : There used to be an emote called PaladinAwaken, which has since been removed. Also the /Tell_Last command (added in I5) is not in the /CmdList. That takes care of the undocumented commands that I knew of. --StarGeek 15:02, 6 Feb 2006 (CST) :Another command apparently not on the cmdlist is /unloadgfx. It is similar to /reloadgfx- it unloads graphics files from memory and forces the zone you're in to be redrawn. --Professor Immortal 22:25, 29 August 2007 (EDT) A note about synonyms and parameters I don't have time to do it now, but be sure when you add an entry, you separate all synonyms, one entry per line. For example, supergroup and sg are the same command, but I'd like to have an entry for each, even though the rest of the line will be exactly the same. The reason why is because if someone's looking up supergroup and it's buried under sg, it will make it extremely difficult to find. They might do a Ctrl-F and type supergroup, but then it would match every single entry that had anything to do with supergroups. Also, be sure you include all command line parameters. I noticed that the reply, tell_last, and tl commands right now don't have any parameters listed, even though they all presumably take at least a message to be sent. Next time I have a few minutes to dig in, I'll add them in, but going forward, please do include all parameters. That's what, in theory, will make this list so much better than the in-game /cmdline data. This article will (hopefully) eventually be a killer good resource to find this information since, as far as I know, all documentation like it elsewhere really sucks bad. --TonyV 19:01, 3 March 2006 (PST) : The trouble with the TellLast command is that the help text on it is broken and I keep forgetting to try and figure it out. The error is simply Incorrect Format: try tellLastString (Command Synonyms: tellLastSynonyms) :--StarGeek 19:22, 3 March 2006 (PST) A little more work... It's becoming painfully obvious to me that these high-level sections need to be split up into separate articles. For example, an article on communication slash commands, and article on supergroup slash commands, etc. This article should probably just be the complete alphabetical listing plus links to the other articles. Alternatively, we could make just a series of articles, one per slash command, with this article as a link to all the others. I think the parentheses would be a good use for these article types. For example, we could have an article called Lfgset (Slash Command). I would like to continue working on this, though, as there is still no good reference out there for these commands. What do you all think? --TonyV 10:17, 6 June 2006 (PDT) : Indeed, this would take monumental amounts of time to explain each command fully. I don't think an article for each command (except for maybe a redirect) would be the best option. I think the semi-categorization you have at the moment would work as separate articles. Then the commands in Slash Commands would link to their categories. So the article Slash Commands (Graphics) or Graphics (Slash Commands) would contain all the slash commands that modify your graphic settings. Supergroup (Slash Commands) would have the items you already have in Slash Commands Supergroup Commands. This article will then have links to all the categories.... wait... lets use categories!!! School's out, more later. --Konoko 20:45, 6 June 2006 (PDT) :: Well, there are a couple of things I like about the idea of splitting each command up into its own article. For one, I like the idea that someone could just type, for example, lfgset into the search box and go straight to an article with its syntax. For two, with the commands split into categories, you can't direct link to them. So if you want to talk about the lfgset command, for example, you can't just do an lfgset. For three (did I say "a couple?"), one article per command would allow editors to expound upon the intricacies of each command. For example, what exactly happens if you use lfgset with an illegal parameter? It won't fail, but it will have strange effects that may be worthy of discussion. And some commands, such as the /cov command, deserve a little more attention than the rest of the run-of-the-mill commands. :: What I was thinking of was basically having a slash commands article that echoed the in-game /cmdlist command, but where each command actually links to its corresponding article. We can also still have the categorized articles to, if need be. I also like the idea of being able to see all of the supergroup-related commands, for example, in one place. ::--TonyV 21:54, 6 June 2006 (PDT) :: Just some notes after I did some testing on my own wiki setup. If the commands are setup as command (Slash Command) there still won't be a direct hit on a search, though it will still pop up in the search listing. --StarGeek 22:41, 6 June 2006 (PDT) LFGSET command question ::: Going slightly off topic here, what are the parameters for with /lfgset command? I tried numbers, but it wouldn't access all the options. Letters did nothing. Interestingly enough, if I put -1, I was pushed to the bottom of the list, but was Looking for any. If I used a very high number, I was pushed to the top of the list, above all others, no matter what symbol appeared. --StarGeek 22:21, 6 June 2006 (PDT) ::: Nevermind, got it, I think... May not be completely right.. --StarGeek 22:26, 6 June 2006 (PDT) ::: D'oh, should have checked Slash Command page first. Did figure out that using higher numbers pushes you to the top above people who just use the gui, as well as the number for not looking. Negative numbers push you to the bottom. --StarGeek 22:41, 6 June 2006 (PDT) Removed commands Some commands that have been removed from the game * PaladinAwaken (I believe it could be used to remove a target lock on your character) * Cov (allowed access to CoV costume parts before I7) I've seen some references to /loot and /interact, but currently they come back as unknown commands. --StarGeek 17:12, 29 June 2006 (PDT) /trade_accept I can't currently check if this command still gives a response or not, but there used to be a non-/cmdlist command called /trade_accept. It's something I did some checking on a while ago, but completely forgot about. --StarGeek 19:21, 12 July 2006 (PDT) :/tradeaccept Usage:tradeaccept takes 4 args, you gave 0. Recieves a trade accept tradeaccept :/tradeaccept moo 4 4 moo no errors in game :/tradedecline Usage:tradedecline takes 3 args, you gave 0. Recieves a trade decline tradedecline :/tradedecline moo 4 moo no errors in game : I dunno either, guess it's still internal, but has to be in live as well.--Konoko 01:44, 13 July 2006 (PDT)